


Bottled Pain

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Lydia beats up Peter, Pain, Reaction to Allison's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter helps Lydia deal with her grief over Allison's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottled Pain

Her throat was swollen and sore. Her eyes big puffy and moist with tears. She couldn’t function, nor did she want to.

She did everything she could, everything in her power to keep her best friend away, her best friend safe. It didn’t work, they were all far too stubborn. They ignored the signs, all of her damn signs.

It had been eight hours since Allison’s death and Lydia felt nothing, she was completely numb.

She stood outside the Sheriff’s station, dawn was just beginning to break. She stared off into nothingness. She was nothing short of a zombie. She just lost her true best friend. She felt everything Allison felt, that kind of connection would kill any other person.

Scott came to her side without her even noticing, “Lydia?” His voice was hoarse from crying, “Lydia?” He waved his hand in front of her face to try and break her gaze but she wasn’t responding.

“Scott?” Peter came around the corner.

“Peter what are you doing here?” Scott stood somewhat close to Lydia.

Peter crouched down into Lydia’s view looking at all her features, deciding on what to say, this time he had to be delicate, “Lydia?”

Her eyes came into focus on Peter.

“Come on Princess. I am taking you with me.” Peter scooped Lydia up in his arms.

“Peter what are you doing?” Scott grabbed Peter’s shoulder.

“Scott, let go of me. Lydia needs to heal, and being around all of you is not helping her. All of you are mourning, Lydia can feel it. Each and every single emotion is like a knife to her already wounded body. She needs to be around someone that is not emotionally tied to the situation. I won’t leave her alone don’t worry she will be safe with me I promise.” Peter despite all his wickedness was being sincere and it shocked Scott.

Nonetheless Scott released his grip on Peter and watched him walk away with Lydia in his arms.

Scott had so many questions, how did Peter know what happened? Why did he even care? What was going on between him and Lydia? None of these questions would ever be answered but that didn’t matter what mattered was that Peter was going to help Lydia.

Scott had touched Lydia only briefly earlier, the pain coursing through her veins made Scott pull away. In that brief moment he felt like he wanted to black out with the amount of pure pain he felt.

 

Peter put Lydia into the passenger seat of his car. He buckled her in tight reassured her that he was going to help. He came around the front of the car to the driver’s side, got in and drove off. The entire time Lydia’s head was to the side. Her expression was blank.

The car came to a gentle stop. Peter got out and came around the front again. He opened the passenger door, unbuckled Lydia and pulled her back into his arms. “Time to heal, Princess.”

Lydia looked up at her surroundings and focused on an abandoned building.

“Why are we here?” Her first words in hours.

He took her deep inside the building. They finally came to a small room that used to be an office of some sort. He gently put her down, helping her steady on her own two feet again.

“Let it out Lydia. Let everything out.” Peter said.

“What?” Lydia looked at him like he was crazy.

“Lydia, you are dying inside. You are pissed off, you are mourning, and you are in excruciating amounts of pain that no one can ever fully understand. If you hold that in it will eat you alive. Let. It. Out. Take it out on anything, hell take it out on me if you want to. Throw something, break something, scream your head off, and get everything you are feeling out of you.” Peter grabbed her gently by the shoulders.

Lydia looked down to the floor.

Peter could see what he was saying wasn’t getting through to her so he decided to try something else, “Allison deserved it, you know? She deserved to die. She was weak and stupid to think she could take on a Nogitsune.”

Lydia’s hand balled into a tight fist.

Peter noticed and continued, “I’m surprised she survived this long. If I had my way I would have killed her along with her Aunt Kate all those years ago. She was useless and nothing but another hormonal teenager.”

Lydia’s fist flew sharply under Peter’s chin knocking him on his ass, “Don’t you dare talk about her. You don’t deserve to talk about her.” Lydia came over and kicked Peter in the ribs, “She was my best friend. Allison was everything to me and she left me. I told her not to come. I did everything to make sure she stayed away.” Lydia kicked Peter again. “Why did you leave me Allison? Why didn’t you listen to me and stay away!!?” Lydia went over to the desk, bracing herself against it. She felt weak in the knees.

Peter healed quickly and pulled himself off the floor, “It’s okay to be angry at her Lydia.”

“I’m not just angry, I am pissed off. She never listens, not in our entire friendship did she ever listen to me! She was always too stubborn and self-righteous or too hopelessly in love with Scott. I don’t even know why I was friends with her. She changed everything for me, I would have graduated early by now, on my way to winning the Fields Medal. Allison had to have a great fashion sense though, that is what did it for me. That was the moment we were friends.” Tears began to fall from Lydia’s eyes. Her fist pounded on the desk.

“She can’t be dead, and she is. I felt it. I felt her dying. I felt the sword go through her as if it had gone through me. The pain of that blade in her stomach, was a burning fire in mine. I knew that she was going to be the one to die, I don’t know how but the thought of it made me sick. I did everything to keep her away. Why didn’t you listen to me?” Lydia looked up to the ceiling. “Why did you have to go and be a warrior?” Lydia pounded hard on the desk before in a fit of rage she pushed everything off the desk.

She picked up what she could find and started throwing it against the walls. “You were my best friend, and now you are gone. You stupid, stubborn brat. How could you leave me like that?” Lydia threw an old stapler at the window and shattered it. “We were supposed to go shopping for our prom dresses together. You were going to help me with my Valedictorian speech. You promised me we would go to college together and get an apartment. You lied to me, you lied and you broke your promise. I hate you!” Lydia continued to throw anything she could, “I hate you Allison, I hate you!!!”

Lydia collapsed on the floor. Hot tears streamed down her bright red and flushed cheeks. Peter came to her side and held her in his arms, “Lydia its okay it is going to be okay.”

Lydia fought under his grip, “No it’s not. She is gone, my best friend is gone. She was the strongest person I ever knew. She was everything I wish I could be. Allison could fight and defend herself. She shouldn’t have died. Why did she have to die?” Lydia began to sob uncontrollably.

Peter pulled the hair away from her face, “Let it out Lydia. Scream and let the pain you felt out. It is okay to scream.”

With a deep breath, Lydia screamed.

The entire building shook and echoed with the sounds of her painful scream.

Her scream was cut short by her breathless sobs.

Peter held Lydia close while she cried into his shirt. He wanted to take her pain away but he couldn’t, it wouldn’t be right. She had to feel it, she had to deal with this pain in order to become stronger. It was a cruel thought but he knew that Lydia wouldn’t want anyone to take her pain away.

After ten minutes when her sobbing lessened, Peter dared to speak, “How do you feel?”

Lydia looked up at him with bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks, “A little better, thank you.”

“Lydia, the pain will never fully go away but you can’t keep it bottled up like that. I know what can happen if you do. You go crazy and start attacking helpless teenagers.” Lydia smirked at his words, “What I am trying to say is, you have to learn to let it out. It is okay to be angry at Allison and it is okay to blame her in order for you to heal, we all need someone to blame. Remember though at the end of the day, she was your best friend and you knew her better than anyone. You knew that she would have wanted it like this, like you said, she was a warrior, and she was a hunter. Hunters never go down without a fight. I may have had my issues with the Argents but I will give Allison this, she did impress me and that takes a lot to do.” Peter wiped away Lydia’s tears.

“That was surprisingly nice of you.” Lydia confessed.

“I am full of surprises.” Peter smirked arrogantly.

“Thank you, for getting me out of there. Being around everyone was suffocating.” She wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

“Well, when Derek told me what happened, I knew you were going to need some help.” Peter loosened his grip and pulled away from her.

“How did you know?” Lydia looked to his eyes for answers, when she looked upon them she saw concern and worry in his eyes, she mentally questioned, was it for her?

“I always know Lydia, but we are not here to talk about that. You get out anything else you need to. I will be right here.”

“I think I am okay.” Lydia sniffled.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah for now, I don’t know how I will be tomorrow or the next day, but right now, I think I am okay.” Lydia stood, wobbly but slowly on her own two feet, “All I want right now is sleep.”

“You think you can sleep?” Peter asked, offering his arm for her to steady on.

“No, but I will try. I will probably end up just lying in bed crying but at least I will be in my own bed.” She confessed.

“Alright, I will take you home then. Can you walk?”

Lydia took a step but was wobbly, “Can you carry me?”

“Of course.” Peter scooped her back up into his arms. This time Lydia wrapped her arms securely around his neck.

Peter carried her out of the destroyed abandoned office and back through the building out to his car.


End file.
